Our No My memories of us
by AuoQuNa
Summary: This is a RebornxReader. hope you like it. Oneshot. long oneshot


Reborn's PoV

~Night, at the Sawada's~

"Arigato for the food, Maman" I said to her and hopped to Tsuna's head

"Welcome, Reborn-kun~! Goodnight!" She said

"Goodnight Mom!" Tsuna said as he (We, I'm sitting at his head) went upstairs

He opened the door of his room and went in, not after closing the door

"Hey Reborn, I'm going in the bathroom first" he said

"Hn" I replied as I jumped to his bed and sat there and him went into the bathroom

When I heard the water running... I started to think

I wonder... where is she right now

I thought as I looked outside the window

Now the curse is gone... should I look for her?... Heh... Nonsense, I left her, she hates me right now...

A 'Tsk' escaped my lips as I remembered her eyes that time...

Damn it...

I bit my lip so that the tears wont come out but... its futile

Tears slowly comes out from my eyes as I remember my memories of her

_

"Renato!" She said as she held out her hands to me with her bright smile

_

"Reborn? I'm done" Tsuna said as he came out from the bathroom

"Y-Yea" I said as I shadowed my eyes with my fedora

"Reborn?... are you.. crying?" He asked as he took off my fedora and gasp

"R-Reborn..? W-Why are you c-crying?" He asked as he looked at me

"... I... I'll tell you later, when I'm done"

He nod as I quickly went to the bathroom

I stripped off all of my clothings and hopped to the warm water in the bathtub

I stared at the dog tag in my neck, its hidden to everyones eyes because I hid it in my suit

I read it

Name: (L/N)(Y/N)

Birth Date: (Month)(Day)

Nationality: Half-Korean, Half-Italian

Blood Type: (Blood Type)

Position: Captain [Team Alpha]

How hilarious, the love of my life was a fudging soldier

We have the same jobs though, its just.. she dosent want to kill and she is the one who stops the chaos and she works for the government and fights for her country

While me... I'm a hitman, I kill because its my job, I am the one who creates chaos and I loved it, I work for my famiglia and fights for it

Heh, opposites do attract each other

"Argh!" Suddenly there was a sudden pain in my heart

"Reborn?! Are you alright?!"

"Yea.. dont worry" I said with my tired voice

I clenched my tiny hands on the left side of my chest

Tsk what is this! It hurts!

"Ahhhhh!" Suddenly a bright light covered me and when it died down... I didnt feel anything... like nothing happened

"What th--" Huh? Since when did my voice became this low

... dont tell me

I looked at my hands and... they were back! I'm back to my adult self!

I hurriedly went to the mirror and saw my handsome face

I'm really back! Yes! Now I can find (Y/N) again!

"Re-Reborn? Are you alright?"

I smirked

Hoho Dame-Tsuna your hero's real identity will be revealed~ be ready to be suprised~

"Yea"

"Eh? Since when did your voice became like that?"

"I dont know, now if you do not listen to my orders, I'll shoot you to the head, got that?"

"HIEEE! YES SIR!" He shrieked

"Good, now get some of your idiotic dad's clothes and place them to your bed then leave, got that?"

"Eh? But why?"

"Because you dont want to die right? What? do you want to die?"

"HIEEE! NO SIR!" He shrieked again

I honestly want to erase that annoying shriek

"Now go"

"YES SIR!" He said and ran out the room

Haaah~ it feels good to be back and cause chaos, especially to that no good student of mine

I heard the door opening

"Reborn! Here's the clothes! I'll go outside" Tsuna said and went out

I also got out of the bathroom and looked at the clothes

A gray sweater, a jogging pants and of course underwear

I wore it and it perfectly fits, also with my fedora, and I let my (her) dog tag out

I opened the door and went down stairs, cause I'm sure tsuna's there

And

"HIEEE! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S REBORN?! Wait... aren't you the man who saved me? When I'm fighting with my father and bermuda? WAIT, WHY THE FUDGE ARE YOU HERE?" He exclaimed

"I'm Reborn, Dame-Tsuna" I deadpan

"B-But that time you were beside of Verde.."

"It was a robot" I deadpan again

How can he not notice it? He is really stupid, well he will not be Dame-Tsuna if he is not stupid

"Eh? Really? It was so real though.."

Yup. Dumb

"Well setting aside that... why were you crying?"

Maybe not.. a bit

"Really? Why are you so straitforward?"

"Hello! Your my tutor! Also I already treat you as my family also..." and he muttered something I cant hear

"What did you say?" I asked

"Nothing! Forget about that already! Now, Why were you crying? Is it about someone?"

"Yea.."

"What's her name?" He asked

"'Her'? Why do you think its a her?" I questioned

"Intuition, now, what's her name?"

"(Y/N).." I said

"(Y/N)? That name kinda sounds familiar hmmm.. where did I heard it again?"

What? Wait..

"You know her?"

"What's her last name?"

"(L/N)" I said

"I knew it! Its (L/N)-nee!"

Nee?

"So.. you met her?"

"Yea! She was here when I was still a kid! She babysits me when mom wasnt home, she was really kind! And cool, and B--"

"Beatiful, yes, I know, she was my lover" I said

"Ehhhhh?!"

"Tsu-kun? Reborn-kun?" Said someone

"Mom! Why are you still awake?"

"Well, I heard shouting here so I went to check and who is this? Also where is reborn-kun?" She said

"E-Eh? W-Well Mom.. T-This is Reborn.." Tsuna said to her mom

"Eh? But.. he's an adult, Reborn-kun is a baby, right?" Maman said

"Well.. ummm.. long story, haha" Tsuna said

I turned around to face her but when she saw my face she was shocked

Hmm? What's with her? Is there something on my face?

I just looked at her

"Y-You're.." she started

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She gulped

"T-Tsu-kun.. could you leave us alone please? I need to talk to him alone, please?" She said to tsuna

"Eh? O-Ok, G-Goodnight" he said and went upstairs

"Maman?" I said

"Reborn-kun.. by any chance.. is your real name is Renato?"

What? How did she know?

I narrowed my eyes at her

"How did you know?"

"She told me.. also she entrusted me something.. wait I'll go get it.."

Third person's PoV

Nana went upstairs to her room

She opened the closet and skimmed through it

When the clothes are now out of the way, there she found a box

She got it and went back downstairs to the kitchen, where Reborn is waiting

"Reborn-kun..." she called

"Hmm?"

"She asked me to give this to you.." she said and gave Reborn the box

While reborn is just staring at the box on his hands

'(Y/N)...'

"Before I open this... can you please tell me how did you met her?" Said Reborn

Nana looked at him for a while, then sighed softly

"I met her when I was just dating Iemitsu..."

FLASHBACK=

'Hmm... I wonder where is Iemitsu right now? Mouuuu, Didn't I already told him that this place is our meeting place?' Thought a young Nana

"Hello miss.." someone called

She turned around and saw a Beatiful woman with (H/C) colored hair, (E/C) beatiful eyes, Long hair that is tied into a ponytail

(A/N: I'm going to decide you clothing. hope u dont mind)

She's wearing a (F/C) checkered polo, some bracelet on her right wrist and a watch on her left, a dogtag hanging on her neck, and skinny jeans, and a gray converse shoes

"Miss?" The woman called

"Ah! Umm.. yes?" Nana said, embarrassed that she is caught staring at the woman

'Ahhh! This is so embarrassing! I was caught staring! Uwaaa..' Nana thought

The woman giggled and said "no need to be embarrassed, its fine"

"Eh? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t--" 'wait.. how did she know? Did she read my mind?'

"Haha, no miss, I'm not reading your mind, its just, your face says it all"

'Eh?' Thought nana

The woman again giggled and asked "Can I seat beside you?"

"Y-Yes! O-Of course!"

"So Miss, who are you waiting? Your lover?" The woman asked

"H-How.."

"Again, your face says it all, well more like.. your eyes"

"Eh?"

The woman giggled and held out her hand

"My name's (L/N)(Y/N), what's yours?"

"M-Maruhiko Nana, Nice to meet you, (Y/N).." Nana said

(A/N: Nana's last name is made up, I dont know her real one)

"Maruhiko Nana, I'll remember that, well, Nice to meet you too, Nana" The woman, now (Y/N), said

END=

"...and after that we became bestfriends"

She ended

Reborn looked at the box in his hands again..

"Nana.. how did you knew my real name? Did.. did she talked about me?" Reborn asked and now quited calling nana maman

"Hmm.. yes, when I asked her if she had a boyfriend" Nana said

"Could you tell me about it? I want to know more about her.. including the years when I'm not by her side.." he said but muttered the last part

But still even if he muttered it, Nana still heard it, when she heard it she smiled

"Reborn-kun.. I think thats enough for this night, dont worry I'll tell you, but let sleep now, ok?" Nana offered

Reborn sighed but agreed

Nana smiled

"Ah, Reborn-kun, you can use the guest room for now, well I'll be going upstairs now, goodnight Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun, also Tsu-kun eavesdropping is bad, Goodnight!" She said while going out the kitchen and going upstairs to her room

'How'd she notice?'

"M-Mom noticed?" Tsuna said while going out of his hiding spot

"Tsuna?"

"I-I'm sorry Reborn, I eavesdropped." Tsuna apologised

"*sigh* no its fine. You need to know anyways." Reborn said

There was an awkward silence but Tsuna broke it

"W-Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Tsuna said and ran upstairs

Reborn sighed

'What are the things that is placed in this box? Letters? What?! Argh.. I'm completely helpless right now.. I'll just gonna open this tomorrow' Reborn thought and went upstairs, entered the guest room and sleep

•DREAM•

(more like a flashback)

'What to do~' thought a young and bored reborn

He was currently walking in some parts of Sicily

Because right now he dont have any jobs to do, so he's strolling around

"Chi è lui? (Who is he?)"

"È così bello.. (He's so handsome..)"

"Wow.."

Reborn smirked

Again he was getting those reaction from women and men

The ones who looked at him squealed, because of his smirk

Then

"Scusami! (Excuse me!) " A voice screamed behind him

(A/N: I dont know whether its right or wrong, blame google translate if its wrong)

He quickly dodged the incoming figure that nearly crashed at him

"Mi dispiace tanto, stavo inseguendo un ladro, ed è andato in questo vicolo. Mi dispiace, sono quasi schiantato a voi. Scusami! Ho ancora bisogno di inseguirlo! Arrivederci! (I'm so sorry, I was chasing a thief, and he went in this alley. I'm sorry, I nearly crashed at you. Excuse me! I still need to chase him! Goodbye!)" A woman said in the same age as his and then ran off again

"Hey! tu! ritorno! (Hey! You! Come back!)" She shouted at a man who is running and wearing black clothes with a purse at his right hand

Reborn just watched, too shock from what's happening. Then an old woman came running and shouted

"Si prega di prendere la mia borsa indietro! questo è l'unico denaro che è rimasto per me e il mio nipotino! (Please take my purse back! that's the only money that's left for me and my grandchild!)"

Then Reborn ran off and found the woman earlier at the center of the plaza

He walked to her and said

"Io ti aiuto fuori (I'll help you out)" he said

"veramente?! grazie! (Really?! Thank you!)" She said

"Così? Qual è il piano? (So? What's the plan?)" He asked

"Voglio fargli le spalle al muro in modo... (I want to get him cornered so...)" she trailed off and looked at him

He looked at the woman, amused, like she already knows that he's used to this kind of field. Get him cornered? Heh

'Easy' he thought

"si sa qual è il giusto piano? (you know what's the plan right?)" She asked

He nods

She giggled then said

"destituito (Dismissed)" then they both disappeared to chase the thief

It only took 5 minutes for them to chase the theif, the woman fainted the theif and got the purse and gave it back to the old woman which was crying with joy and thanked them endlessly

Reborn raised his eyebrow when the woman took her purse out of her pocket and gave the old woman a good amount of money for God know what it is for

"Che cosa è questo per? (What is this for?)" The old woman asked

"Beh .. Ti ho visto in precedenza uscire di casa e ho visto un bambino, che presumo come vostro nipote, che sembrava .. deboli. Non il ragazzo ha la febbre, signora? (Well.. I saw you earlier getting out of your house and I saw a little boy, which I assume as your grandchild, which looked.. weak. Do the boy have a fever, ma'am?)" She asked politely

"Sì, ha la febbre, ma non posso accettare questo! avete già preso la mia borsa da quel ladro! hai fatto già abbastanza! (Yes, he has a fever, but I can't accept this! you already took my purse from that thief! you've done already enough!)" The old woman said

"Sì, lo so, ma voglio aiutare, quindi per favore si può accettare questo? accettando questo è l'unico modo che il vostro davvero grato che abbiamo preso la borsa indietro (Yes, I know, but I want to help, so please can you accept this? accepting this is the only way that your really thankful that we took your purse back)" She insisted and the old woman got no other choice but to accept it and again the old woman thanked them and left

"Arrivederci! Spero di vedere voi due ancora una volta! (Goodbye! I hope to see you two again!)" The old woman said

When the old woman was completely out of their sight, the woman turned to him

"Grazie per avermi aiutato a ottenere la borsa posteriore! (Thank you for helping me to get the purse back!)" She said then bowed at him

"No need to bow... ah" 'That's right, she speaks Italia-'

"So you can speak japanese too?" She questioned

'-n.. guess she knows japanese then'

"Yes." He answered

"Mouu, and here I thought you only know Italian, why didnt you said it earlier?" She asked

"You didnt asked." He deadpanned

"Oops, sorry 'bout that, hehe.. so a reward for helping me, what do you want to eat?" She said

"Why would I eat or go with a stranger?" He said

"Oh! Sorry, I haven't introduced my name right? Well then, My name is (F/N)(L/N). Yours?" She said and held out her hand. When she saw Reborn's cautious look she giggled and said

"Dont worry, I dont bite." She said

Reborn looked at her

'I'm interested in her anyways, so why not?' He thought

"Reborn. My name is Reborn." He said and shook hands with her

•END•

Reborn's PoV

'(Y/N)!' I thought as I catch my breath

"Tsk."

I looked outside and it was still dark, I looked at the clock and saw it was just 3 a.m in the morning

I lay back again in bed wanting to sleep again but it seems that my body is not sleepy anymore, after that dream

Sitting on the bed, I took my fedora, leaving leon behind, and go out of the house

'... what to do..' I thought, bored

The streets were quiet, only the rustling of the leaves could be heard and some animal sounds

"Scusami!"

My eyes wide, I turned around with a shocked face.. only to be greeted by an dark alley

'(Y/N)? Heh, I'm going crazy.. well it was like this too huh.. me being bored and then her chasing a theif.. I wonder if we meet again? Is it the same like before? Or what? Sigh, this is going to be a long walk'

"Hmm.. now that I've think of it, we also walked through a dark, quiet alley like this one and got to know about each other more.." I said quietly to myself

Third person's PoV

_

"Wheew, its a long night eh? Reborn" (Y/N) Said

"Yeah." He said as he saw his own breath

It was winter in Sicily and the citizens were either in their homes or in vacation, the alley they were going in is really quiet but not a dangerously quiet but a comforting one instead, (Y/N) thought its because of the families spending time with their family

'Sigh.. I wish I could spend more time with my family' (Y/N) thought sadly

"(Y/N)? What's wrong?" Reborn asked

"Hmm? Oh, its nothing, I just wish that I could be with my family more.." She said

"Hmmm.. then why dont you?" He said

(Y/N) pouted "I cant, because of work, and my family only relies on me, cause I'm the remaining reliable one" She said

"'Remaining reliable one'? What do you mean about that?" Reborn asked

"Because Reborn-kun, I came from a broken family, my older brother is a drunkard, my older sister got pregnant in a pretty young age and the one who took her, you know, didnt stood up for her and the child and my mother easily gets sick, I also have two younger siblings which is clinging on me and my father for their education. So yeah, I only leaves up to me and my father but my father is in his fifties so, The burden is all on me right now, hehe" She answered honestly

Reborn was shocked, to have all those burden all by herself, she must be working really hard

"Sorry, I didnt want you to remember those kind of things" Reborn said

"Hmm? Haha, no really its nothing, right now we're doing fine already, especially my brother got his sanity back, he helps me too" she said with a bright smile that could light up the dark alley

"What about you Reborn? Do you want to be with your family?" She asked

Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora and said

"How could I be with my family when they're already dead?" He said with a cold tone

"O-Oh, sorry, I-I didnt know" She said sadly with a mix of shock

"Its fine"

They walked in silence and then (Y/N) broke it

"O-Oh! I know now!" She exclaimed

"Know what?" Reborn asked

"How about we become a family?" She suggests

Reborn stood there wide eyed

(Y/N) looked at him questionably, wondering why was he that shocked

Then realization hit her

"I-I didnt mean that kind of 'family'! What I mean was we could be friends! You know related not by blood but by bond?" She said frantically while blushing

"O-Oh, please dont go exclaiming that kind of exclamation to someone again, alright? They might think wrong" Reborn said, a little embarrassed, a little

"Y-Yeah, S-Sorry about that.." (Y/N) muttered

Reborn smiled

(A/N: If you noticed, which I'm pretty sure that you have, that Reborn is kinda out of character. just bear with it. it adds drama.)

"So.. what about the part of being related not by blood but by bond part?" He asked the blushing woman beside him

"O-Oh that! I was thinking that we both should know about each other, since we hang out everytime and were friends" She said

"Hmm, so what do you want to know?" Reborn asked her while walking to the park to have a sit

"All. Your job, likes, dislikes, real name nationality, what ever it is!" And she slumped into the few benches in the park

"Really? You were that curious of me?" He asked

"Of course, duh! Like who in the world names them self Reborn?" She said

"Me." Reborn said while he rolled his eyes and seats beside her

"Thats why I'm curious! Anyways I'll say all about me first, because I was the one who suggested it, and hey! No judging alright?" She said

"Okay, sounds good to me." Reborn agreed

"Good. Now as you already know, My name is (Y/N)(L/N), I'm 22 years old, Born on (Month)(Day), Born at Korea. My favorite color is (F/C), I'm half korean and half Italian. My Mom is a korean and my Dad is a Italian. My favorite food is (F/F) and my favorite drink is (F/D), I love animals and I dont like crowded places, I dont drink alcoholic beverages, I prefer to stay at home than socializing, I love to read books, my favourite weather is rainy weather, because I like to hear the raindrops falling, I love music, any kinds. And I dont really like loud places." She paused

"Kind of job?" Reborn asked

He really listened to her introduction of herself and was amused, also she really interest him and she isnt a bad one. And he feels he can really tell you all about him, returning your gesture and as a friend

"Okay, my job is, well.. let just say, I'm a soldier.."

"What?"

"I'm a soldier! In Korea! Also I'm a captain of a team there, Team Alpha. And I'm currently here in Italy because of some things that is needed to clear off and I think I'll be staying here for two years or so.. Also I'm good at science. I fight for my country and I'm on my country's side." She said

"Here as a proof that I'm really and soldier.." She said and pulled out an dog tag from her neck

"Hoh~" was reborn's only reply as he looked at her dog tag

"Also, I'm religious." She added "and that's all, Thank you for listening Signor Reborn." She ended with a fake bow

(A/N: If ur an atheist and ur offended by this, I'm sorry. I'm an religious person you see.)

"A religious soldier? Really?" He asked, amused

(Y/N) just shrugged "Now your turn."

"Hmmm.. can we go to a more private place? My life is really confidential you know." Reborn requested

"Hm? Of course, if that could make you comfortable." She said as she stood up "How about my house?" She suggested

"Is it ok?" He asked

"Of course! No one lives there except Me and animals." She answered "Now come!" She said as he pulled him to the direction of her house

After a Long-short, whatever, walk, they reached a huge, and beautifully made two story house with a comfortable vibe in it.

When they went in, Reborn whistled

"This huge house is only yours?" He asked

"Yeah, but I'm not alone, I have my dogs, cats and other kinds of animals." She said

"What's up with the long road going here though? You know, why do we need to get through a forest to find this house?" He asked and sat in one of the comfortable seats

"Well.. Mafioso's.. are after my head you know?" She said, and Reborn's eyes widen at that

"Mafia..?" He repeated

"Un.. do you want some coffee? I'll make some." She said

"O-Oh, well then, Espresso please." He said

"Espresso? Okay, got it." She said as she entered the kitchen

Reborn stood up and looked at the house. It was huge and really beautifully made house.

"Can I tour myself around the house?" He shouted for (Y/N) to hear and when he heard an 'okay!' From her he continued looking

He walked through the halls and he spotted an mysterious looking room, he went there and opened the door

And there he saw..

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" A little Siberian husky barked

'Hmm? How cute.. so this is her dog, but if I remember correctly she said 'dogs, cats and some animals' he thought as he crouch down to look at the dog

The dog was staring at his eyes, and didnt do anything, it just sat there and stared at his eyes, its like the dog is analyzing him or what. Then after a few minutes the dog barked again but with a happier tone and nudged him with is head.

'Looks like it wants me to pet it.' He said and proceeded to pet it. He lift the puppy up and looked at it

"Do you know where are the others?" He said and the puppy barked

The puppy wiggled in in his hand, wanting Reborn to let go so that, he could jump and call the others

Reborn got the meaning and let go of the pup. The pup ran in the dark side of the room and barked three times

When the pup came back, he was followed by different kind of breeds of dogs, big and small, and oh, dont forget about the cats.

"Arf!"

"Woof!"

"Meow~"

Heard (Y/N) from the kitchen

'Hmm.. it seems Reborn found their room huh.' She thought

"Reborn! The Espresso is done!" She called and heard a muffled 'yeah'

She sighed and went into rescue, who knows what her pets will do to him

When she arrived there she was greeted with a adorable sight. Reborn being tackled and licked by her pets. She picked up Reborn's fedora and dusted off some fur.

"Everyone behave!" She shouted and the animals behaved and got off of Reborn

"Thanks." He said while standing up and dusting off his suit, which is full of fur

"No prob. Here." (Y/N) said as she handed him his fedora. Reborn took it and place it on this head

She stared at Reborn for a few seconds and the said. "You know.. you're more handsome when you take off that fedora of yours."

"Really?" Reborn said, amused

"Yea."

"So you fell in love with me?" he asked

"Who knows. Now should we continue our introducing?" She said

"Why of course, I still have a few questions to ask though." Reborn said while walking with her back to the living room

"Feel free to ask" she said as she sat and took the coffee she made earlier. "Here's your espresso" she said as she handed Reborn his espresso

"Thank you. Well then.. first of all, Why does the mafia is after your head?" He asked after drinking his espresso

"Well.. that is my job here in Italy, to take a undercover job from an allianced famiglia and you know, kill mafioso's" she said

"Why did they picked you for this job? And who is this allianced famiglia of yours?" He asked

She smiled

"Well just like in my family, I am only the reliable one, the other soldiers were scared because they'll be killing mafioso's, and hello they were mafia! If they knew who you really are they could kill your family mercilessly." She said.

"Then why did you?" Reborn asked

"Well, we need money thats why, also I am one of their best female soldier. Well my team consists all of the best female soldier its just I surpassed them all." She said with an arrogant smile

"Heh~ so, right now who is the captain of your team?" Reborn asked

"Oh, its my fellow team mate. She is the current one." She said

"Hmm.. you didnt answer my other question yet." He said

"Oh, right sorry. My allianced famiglia is the Vongola Famiglia. They are the ones who give me missions." She said

"Vongola?" He said with his shocked face

"Un, what's up with you anyways, always repeating my answers." She said

"At least not all." He said as he drink his espresso

"Hmm.. also leon dont creep up on him." She said

"Leon?"

"That chameleon on your shoulder." She said as she pointed Reborn's shoulder

"Oh, him? Nah, its fine. I already felt it a while ago that he's creeping up on me though."

"He likes you. And it looks like you like him too, eh?" She said as she looked at both of them

"Yeah." He said as he pet leon

"You can have him." She said

"Really?"

She nods

"Thanks."

"No prob."

They were there sitting and drinking their coffee

"Your turn now Reborn." She said

"Hmm.. dont be shocked okay?"

"I already said it earlier even before I said about my self to you that no judging right?" She secured him

"Thank you. Now as you already know also, everybody knows me as Reborn, but thats not my real name." He said

"Figured."

He smiled and continued

"My real name is Renato Sinclair, I'm also 22 years old, My birth date is on October 13, My favorite color is Yellow, I'm an Italian, My favorite type of food is Nami flavored miso soup, My favorite drink is espresso. and I love guns. that's all." he ended while smiling

"You're no fair.. you know that?" (Y/N) said while smiling

"You didnt said anything." He countered

"You're right. Now, your job?" She asked

"I'm an Hit man." He said while smiling

(Y/N)'s eyes widen at that but smiled after

"I knew it. So are you also allianced with Vongola?" She asked

"Yes, Do you know Vongola Nono?" He asked

"Timoteo? of course. Let me tell you this Renato- oh is it fine to call you that?" She said

"No prob. Continue."

"As I was saying, even before I wasnt born. I already have ties with Vongola." She said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Ren.. Dont you think it already too dark. Dont worry, I promise to tell you. Okay? So lets sleep for now. Just sleep here, Go upstairs, there's an guest room over there. Azul! could you usher him there!" She shouted

"Arf!" an adult siberian husky barked, it has a gray and white fur and has blue eyes

It went to him and sat infront of him as if waiting for orders, which it really was.

Reborn turned to (Y/N) "Well nice to meet you captain." he said as he held out his hand to her

She looked surprised at first but smiled and accepted his had. "It was also nice to meet you, Signor Hit man." She said as they shook hands

_

All his reminiscing led him to the park

'Oh? I thought too much it seems..' Reborn thought.

He sighed and sat on one of the benches in the park

He looked at his watch and he saw that it was just one hour passed ayaw

"입 닥쳐! (Shut your mouth up!)" A voice whispered but with Reborn's trained ears he heard it

"누가 거기에? (Who's there?)" He said. It was a good thing that (Y/N) taught him korean, if not, obviously he will never understand it

"똥! 그는 우리를 이해한다! (Shit! He understands us!)" Another voice said

Reborn deadpaned

'Seriously? Could you please not use foul words right now? If (Y/N) was here, she would cut that tongue off.' He thought then after that thought he thought of a ridiculous thought

"이봐, 당신은 (Y/N) 라는 이름의 여자를 알고 계십니까? (Hey, Do you know a woman named (Y/N)?)" He asked the pair, which their faces is still unknown

'Even though its a futile one, why not give it a try? She's a korean and this two is also Koreans, so why not?' He thought sadly

"네! 우리는 그녀를 알고있다! 그래서?! (Yeah! We know her! So what?!)" The one who used a foul word shouted

'..Well.. that was an unexpected one. Didnt know this two knows her. But what if its not really her? They only have the same name? Lets clarify this kid.' He thought

"그녀의 마지막 이름은 무엇입니까? (What her last name then?)" He asked

'이 사람이 익숙 .. 기다립니다 ..(Wait.. This man looks familiar..)' The one who whispered 'shut up!' Thought

'.. 높이, 린 그림, 검은 머리와 눈을 .. (... Tall, lean figure, with black hair and eyes..)' it gulped

'그리고 페도라를 착용.. (And wearing a fedora..)'

'아니.. (No..)' It saw its company ready to shout (Y/N)'s last name

"기다리다! 아니! (Wait! no!)" But its seem that its already late

"(L/N)!"

Its company already shouted her last name.

Reborn's eyes widen at that, his eyes gleam with happiness

"Can you take me to her?" Reborn already forgot about talking in korean, blinded by his happiness

A sigh was heard following with a sound of someone slapping a head of someone

"We're sorry but... We can't." Said both of the voices

After that two figures stepped out of the dark. They are both boys. And if compared to tsuna looks, both look older than him by two or three years.

(A/N: I'll be the one who will give them their names so that you guys wont get tired of thinking names also please remember that they are koreans)

"I'm Taehyung." The one on the right said

"And I'm Taeyoung." The one on the left said

"We are her younger siblings." They both said in unison

Taehyung and Taeyoung are like the male ver. Of (Y/N) and both really looked like the other. Its just, Taehyung wears an eyeglasses and Taeyoung does not, instead he look like an bad boy. Earrings at the left ear, necklace, and bracelet on his right hand and a watch on his left

"And it seems you already know about us." Taehyung said with narrowed eyes, which is copied by the other twin

"Yes. She told me about you.. but why wont you let me see her?" Reborn asked still sitting

"Unless she tells us to let you see her, she knows about everything, Ren-san, and I know you know that." Taeyoung said

"Ren.. its been a long time since someone called me that.." He let out an laugh "Well it was only her that called me that though." He chuckled

'I miss her..' He thought

The twins looked at him sadly. The two looked at each other and nodded

"Ren-san, I think you should go now. Were pretty sure that Nana-nee-san is already awake. Also dont worry about, the reason why me and Taeyoung are here, because she told us to keep an eye on you, also.." Taehyung trailed off

"We were already involved with the mafia." Ended Taeyoung

"What? Mafia? How?" Reborn asked

They looked at him for a second and sighed

"We'll tell you later. When we reach Nana-nee-san's house, were actually planning to tell the whole truth to her and now.. you. Let's go." Taehyung said as he walked away, Reborn and Taeyoung following him

It was an awkward walk but Reborn broke that awkwardness

"So.. why were you both arguing earlier?" He asked

"Oh that? Nah It was just young fanboying on y--"

"Haha! It was nothing Ren-san!" Taeyoung said while covering Hyung's mouth with his hand

And because Reborn is the one who easily catch things, he immediately got the reason

He smirked, same as Hyung

"Hoh~ So its nothing huh?~" Reborn teased

"Hmm.. who was that when we were kid said the he idolize nonna's BF?" Hyung said with a thinking pose

"HAHA, I wonder also." Young said

The two only laughed at his embarrassment. The walk to tsuna house was full of joking stares at young, who was really embarrassed

When they reached the Sawada's house it was already 6:30 in the morning

"Nana-nee-san! Me and hyung are here!! With Ren-san also!" Shouted young

The door was suddenly burst open and a watery eyed nana greets them

"Hyung-kun! Young-kun! Its really you both!" She shouted happily and ran to hug them both

'I cant breath!!' Thought the twins

Reborn seeing this loves to watch them in pain but, they are the only way to go to his beloved and both of them are his beloved's brothers. So he got no choice but to save them both

"Nana, they're dying." He said

"Oh! Sorry. Hehe." She realized and released them from her death grip

"So! What brings you two here?" Nana asked

"We're here to tell what happened to her in those years where she left."

_

"Young-nii! Hyung-nii! It's really you guys!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Tuna!!! We missed you! You little boy!" They exclaimed and hugged him.

"I'm not a little boy!"

"Ne ne. Dame-tsuna, who are they?" Lambo asked

"They are my friends lambo. The one who is on the right is Taehyung and on the other side is Taeyoung." Tsuna introduced

"Anyoung!" They both exclaimed

"What?" Lambo and futta said. While i-pin, her bomb is ticking. Because when she saw Taehyung and heard his voice, she immediately fell for him.

All of them noticed this and tsuna is worrying, nana and reborn is amused while the tae-tae twins are confused.

"Oh no! Not now i-pin!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Why? What's happening?" Hyung asked

"It seems that you have a admirer hyung." Reborn said

"What?"

Tsuna then proceeded to grab i-pin and throwed her

"What are you doing tuna!?" Young and hyung exclaimed

Reborn then placed a hand on both of their shoulders. The two turned his head to him and saw him shook his head and now the both are more confused.

_

A/N: Thank you for reading this part but this is not the end. This is supposed to be a oneshot but Imma so tired. Dont worry I'll update soon please wait.


End file.
